I Feel So Cold
by Tabby34x
Summary: "It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold." / "I'm so scared." A strangled sob escaped my throat as I uttered the words that in the past, I refused to admit. The peculiar thing was that I was saying this to a boy from District 2 who could snap my neck at any given minute. /CatoxOC\
1. The Next Victim

**Hey.. I know I haven't written in a LONG time, and I'm so sorry. /.\ The last time I posted something was in March/April 2013... Damn. Well, here I have a new story. To be honest, I have no clue what will happen to my others, considering I've already deleted a few. I'm truly hoping that my writing is still good considering I haven't written in ages.**

**I got inspiration for this from seeing Catching Fire. ****It just sparked all of those plot bunnies that were in hibernation. Hah!**

* * *

_Oh, you can't hear me cry.  
See my dreams all die,  
From where you're standing on your own.  
It's so quiet here, and I feel so cold.  
This house no longer feels like home._

* * *

My eyes watered as I watched the television, seeing the blood of my sibling, Bree, staining the white, fluffy snow. The blood bloomed around her and her screams for help were ridiculed. The boys from District 1 and 2 laughed at her, creating a new gash along her arm and harshly peeling the skin off until her frantic screams faded into soft whimpers and tears. A strangled sob escaped my throat from seeing the gruesome treatment of the one I love.

"Hah! Nice!" The boy from District 2 complemented his partner for their combined efforts in torturing my twelve year old little sister. My sadness formed into a mask of resentment. They treated the death of my little sister like a fucking game!

The main murderer smirked an evil grin and replied, "We'd better head back the the Cornucopia. We don't want Thalia getting pissed off at us, now do we?" They walked away, chuckling at each other's stupid, inappropriate jokes.

The camera switched over to the shot of the Capitol's plane taking Bree's mangled body to the people who prepped the tributes to be sent home once the Games ended. Her limbs were flailed out from the edges of the claw that took her into the plane.

I glanced at my mother on the couch, whose face was a mix of shock, depression, hate, and disgust. I wiped the tears trickling down my face away. I will not be weak; I need to be strong for my family.

I turned the television off, moving to stand in front of my mother's empty gaze. I stared into her eyes, which were once so full of light, but are now dull pools of grey. I gently nodded, tensing up as she reached to pull me into her bone-crushing grip. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her, feeling her neck bury into the crook of my neck as she sobbed. How strange it was to have a grown woman clutching her fourteen year old daughter as you would a lifeline.

The door creaked open, my father standing there with tears running down his face. He must have seen the broadcast over the screen that consumed a whole side of the District 7 community park. His scraped and scarred arms from chopping the trees wrapped around us, finally letting me release the tears that I had held in. Together we cried, clutching each other dearly.

* * *

The years passed, my mother moving into her classic District 7 job of carving and building furniture and my father chopping down trees. Work consumed them, forcing them to lose all aspects of their personalities. All three of us were shells of people, forever scarred by the graphic death of Bree.

I had turned into stone, shoving my emotions down until I became empty nothingness. I took comfort in throwing axes, imagining that the trees I buried my ax in were those two Career's faces.

I hated my parent for what they've become. I've been forced to raise myself when they're less than ten feet away at night. The heated glares and tense silences between them were slowing tearing our family apart. Who knew that just a simple death of a child could do so much damage?

My head turned towards the wooden door of our cabin as my mother stepped through it. The bags under her eyes from months of minimal sleep were more prominent than usual, confusing me as to what was behind them. I suddenly remembered, the scenes of Bree's death flashing behind my eyes. The Reaping.

My head spun. How could I forget this day of darkness, representing the day my sister was called to her execution? The day that I died inside. I covered the emotions that I felt with a blank mask, refusing to let my mother see my vulnerabilities. We had two more years of this anxiety; then I will be eighteen and will no longer be a potential candidate for the Hunger Games.

I sent my mother a blank stare, our matching grey eyes penetrating each other's. I'm ashamed to say that these people are my parents. She came to sit next to me, holding her arm out to put around my shoulders. So now she tries to be a mother? And it just so happens to be the night before the reaping.

I shot up onto my feet as my mother sat down. It was impossible to cover up the icy glare that I directed towards her.

"...Brigid..." She whispered my name, her voice cracking slightly. "I love you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I couldn't hold it back any longer. "So you didn't consciously leave me on my own to explore the district's forests? You didn't mean to ignore everybody that tried to help you? You didn't mean to shun my father and force him to hate you?" My voice had a slight crack at the end, so I quickly coughed to clear up the lump in my throat.

"No, I-"

"Shut up! You are the most selfish person I have ever seen! You left your last daughter to fight through this district's challenges alone. How dare you!" My voice raised in volume until I was certain that my father heard it.

Her broken voice transformed into a storm of rage, her eyes turning cold. "Who are you calling selfish? YOU are the one who left this family mentally AND physically! You left your father and I worried to death, and you ignored every attempt we made to connect with you again. You are the one who has been selfish! All you care about is yourself, and no one else." She was breathing heavily at the end of her monologue, her eyes filling up with tears.

I was frozen in place. ...Me? All I care about is myself?... A tear ran down my cheek. I left this family and kept it from coming back together. It wasn't my mother and father; It was me. A strangled gasp came from my throat. I was unable to bear the knowledge that I was the one who ruined this family. My chest felt heavy and my palms turned clammy. "...I'm sorry..."

The tears came down in a soft trickle. I moved to go into the forest and sit in my favorite spot in the trees. It was where you were able to see every part of the district from a bird's eye. I could see the large, cascading rivers and the sway of the forest; a beautiful experience.

My mother grasped my shoulder, keeping me from leaving the lodge. "No." She said softly. I turned around and noticed that her hard gaze had turned into a soft one, with an emotion I couldn't describe, though I still kept my own icy one.

I shook out of her grip and went to the room I used to share with Bree. I truly don't know why I didn't leave. I could have left for good and escaped this living hell known as Panem.

I looked around the log-built room, my eyes hesitating at Bree's bed. It was made perfectly, prepared for her return. I felt the tears returning; the first tears I've had since Bree left. I blinked furiously, forcing the tears to fade. I will not cry; I am not weak. My fists clenched and my muscles tensed, feeling the familiar anxiety and fear of the Reaping. My name was now in there five times out of the total of seven. Even though my family has suffered with losses, we have still been able to support ourselves through my parent's jobs. It also helped that they worked overtime.

There was a knock on my door. I took a deep breath, recreating my mask of impassivity. I took a hesitant step forward, turning the knob gently and facing the person in front of me. I saw my father, with his short-cropped ashy blonde hair and scarred body. The scars were from accidents with the axes commonly used for chopping the trees.

I looked into his dull brown eyes, seeing the internal struggle he was having about speaking to me. He could tell that I was in a very emotional place.

He moved his gaze and placed a white lace dress in my hands. "... It's for the Reaping..." He shuffled backwards and turned down the hall without another word. My mouth stayed in a tight line as I heard him speaking to my mother. I was highly tempted to eavesdrop on them, but I figured that it wouldn't help anything.

With a sigh, I closed the door and gently lay down on the cot. I had set the dress on the floor by my mirror for tomorrow morning. I fell into a restless sleep filled with the nightmares about Bree, which have become a regular occurrence the night before the Reaping.

* * *

I quietly stood in the line, waiting for the workers to do their identification process. The dress that my father gave me was very irritating, causing me to continually scratch at my chest. The woman jerked my hand towards her, pricking it with a thin needle and wiping the blood on her identification form. I just kept my gaze hard as the process went on. I'm used to this happening; I've been doing it annually for four years.

I was herded by Peacekeepers into the small area designated for sixteen year olds. It was particularly claustrophobic being surrounded by people, forcing you to stay still.

The process of gathering the potential tributes was finished after a good fifteen minutes of chaos.

Our escort, Anastasia Dawson, smiled at the crowd, obviously happy about her promotion from District 10. I was once again reminded of the Capitol citizen's appearances when I saw Anastasia's white-tinted skin and navy blue pixie-cut. As she walked across the stage, her skin glittered from the silver dust sprinkled across it.

"Welcome, District 7, to the Reaping of the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" She screeched into the microphone, her Capitol accent echoing through the air. "Before we begin, we have a presentation from the President himself. The Rebellion!" She gestured towards the screen in the middle of the park that showed their repetitive recollection of the Rebellion and the destruction of District 13.

The video felt like it took forever, the President's over dramatized voice commentating throughout the video. District 13's boiling remains flashed across the screen before it cut back to Anastasia's face. "Beautiful as always." She grinned. "Well, let's get started! Ladies first."

She waddled over to the glass bowl full of the kid's names, five of them with mine written in delicate handwriting. Her hand hovered over the bowl for a few seconds, finally dipping into it and pulling out a small piece of paper. She gently unfolded it, opening her mouth to announce the next victim of the Capitol.

"Brigid Caylen."

I froze.


	2. Oh, The Irony

**Holy crudcakes, guys! Thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. When I saw the reviews this morning, I was literally jumping up and down with excitement. c: **

**Tacolover3000- Thank you so much! ^.^  
Guest #1- Thank you for reviewing! I'm thinking that I'll make this AU rather than canon. I feel like it might be easier to write and the story would play out more smoothly. I really hope you don't mind. /.\ By the way, as weird as it sounds, I love your style of reviewing. cx You send a good message without hurting people's feelings, so I commend you for that.**

* * *

_"Brigid Caylen."_

_I froze._

My nightmares have just become a reality, and I am now in the same debilitating position that my sister was in two years ago. The memories of her Reaping flashed through my mind, causing me to remember her endless tears as she slowly stumbled onto the stage. I could see the pity in her district partner's eyes as he watched her tremble.

A soft shove shook me out of my thoughts, forcing me to recollect my thoughts and go up to the stage. I kept my face harder than usual; Now that I was in the Games, I needed to form the audience's first impression of me. I watched my face on the large screen, examining it for any trace of emotion. I was satisfied with my appearance, leading me to believe that I might have fooled the Capitol for that moment.

I slowly forced my feet to move, one in front of the other. I kept my muscles taut to reduce the trembling that wracked my body from the anxiety of being chosen as a tribute in the Hunger Games. I finally reached the steps leading to the empty spot adjacent to Anastasia. I searched the crowd for my parents, trying to find the familiar faces of my family. My grey eyes met my mother's. She nudged my father, who's ashy blonde hair identical to mine swished in front of his face, covering the tears that I'm sure were escaping.

I looked at Anastasia out of my peripheral vision, seeing her hand go into the male's bowl. She did the same as she did for me, swishing her hand around before finally grabbing a slip. She unfolded the delicate piece of paper once again.

"Keane Wright!" A tall boy, most likely eighteen, stepped up to the stage. He was tall, long, and lanky, with chocolate brown eyes and shaggy brown hair. I gave him a hesitant glare as he turned to face the crowd. He looked at me through the corners of his eyes, distrust prevalent in them.

"Brigid Caylen and Keane Wright, the District 7 tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" Anastasia announced to the crowd. She gave us both what was supposed to be an endearing look, but it appeared condescending. She forced our hands into each other's as a greeting. Rather than being a greeting, it was more of an intimidation factor; At least, on his part. Even though we were from an outlying district, he appeared as if he were a Career. I felt a flash of hate run throughout my body as I remember the Careers cutting my sister open as if they were performing surgery.

A small sense of curiosity followed, making me wonder if I appeared that Career-esque. I glanced at my face once again on the screen, seeing that emotionless, empty face that I saw every time I looked in the mirror. I didn't particularly have that intimidating aura around me, what with the dark circles under my eyes and appearance as if I'm dead both mentally and physically.

I turned my eyes to the opening gate where the tributes waited to say goodbye to their families.

* * *

I sat down on the soft cushion, blankly staring at the light wooden flooring. What am I going to do? There is truly no realistic possibility that I'll win. A fleeting whisper of my conscience berated me for thinking that, telling me to be more positive. All I knew was that I couldn't show any form of weakness, or else I would be seen as an easy target.

My thoughts halted as the door snapped open, my parents running inside to embrace my body in a hug. I tensed, still unused to this act of affection. They quickly stepped away, remembering my dislike of physical contact.

I moved my gaze, trying to avoid the awkward conversation soon to come. "Please." My mother whispered. I kept my line of vision on their feet, refusing to face the tears. "You need to win for us."

My father joined the conversation. "We can't lose our only other child to the Capitol."

I remembered my fight with my mother the night before, her words of how selfish I am replaying in my head. I shook my head frantically. "You guys don't care." I whispered softly. "That was confirmed when you," I shot an icy glare at my mother, "announced how much you hated me last night." A hiss of anger and disgust was prominent in my tone as I spoke.

" I don't-"

"Yes, you do." I snapped sharply. "Don't lie to me. I heard every word that you said about how selfish I was and how I destroyed this family." I turned my back on them, glaring at the wall. I felt a sight ache in my heart as I thought of Bree, and how she would hate the way our family has reacted to her passing and my behavior towards our parents.

"Bu-"

"Don't." There was a sharp edge in my voice, signaling that they should leave. A sharp pain filled my heart, absolutely despising the way things have been playing out.

I didn't look, but I knew that they had tears running down their faces as their sniffles filled the empty silence. I felt a twinge of regret as I remembered Bree's goodbye.

_The tears streamed down everyone else's faces while I was the only one who pushed them away. The whole family knew that Bree wouldn't make it out alive. Her and my family's sobs filled the room as I tried to steel myself from the tears. The cries of despair slowly dissipated into quiet. Bree moved herself out of our parent's grip and came over to wrap her arms around me. I kneeled down to her level and whispered in her ear._

_"Once the bell rings, run as far as you can from the Cornucopia and stay as far away as you can from the Careers. I know that you're great at climbing trees, so hide in them until everyone is gone..." I knew that what I suggested wouldn't help in any way. What would I know about being in the Games? All that I've told her is stuff that I've seen from watching other children playing the Games. I looked into her blue eyes that were identical to my father's, and wiped away the tears that began to fall. "I love you..." My voice cracked as I spoke the words, most likely the last words I will ever say to her. _

_I kissed her forehead as the Peacekeepers forced us out of the room._

The Peacekeepers knocked roughly on the door, opening it. I looked back at them, seeing my mother trying to get away from them. My father reached his hand out and our fingertips brushed before the Peacekeepers left me alone in the room.

* * *

Keane and I walked out of our rooms opposite to each other and glanced at each other before heading to the train station. I stood in the line of people waiting to board the train, staring everywhere but where the paparazzi were. I kept my face empty, almost bored with the situation. The truth, though, was that the occurrences that happened in the room for goodbyes were a tornado in my mind, consuming every thought that popped into my mind.

I stepped onto the luxurious train, noticing the slight scent of pine in the air, reminding me of my retreat in the trees. I arrived in a room loaded with mahogany wood and soft, emerald. velvet seat cushions. I was immediately overwhelmed by the amount of luxury in the train, and I couldn't imagine what the higher-class district's rooms included.

I looked to my right, where a long hall resided with rooms on the left side and large glass windows on the right side. To my left was a combined day area/dining room, which had our two mentors lounging on the couch. A woman I recognized as Johanna Mason looked fleetingly at us, then at the other mentor I did not know.

"Hey, Blight. Fresh meat." Johanna said to the man who was apparently named Blight, nodding at us. I gave her a glare, frustrated at her response to us. Blight looked at us, smiling.

"Hiya." He had a very youthful personality despite his age. Johanna rolled her eyes at his childish greeting towards us.

Keane raised his eyebrows while I, similar to Johanna, rolled my eyes. Johanna scoffed, standing up and walking towards us. She gave us a calculating stare, circling us like a lion circles it's prey. "...How old are you?" She finally spoke after a few minutes of awkward tension.

"18." Keane spoke, still keeping his eyebrows raised.

Johanna's gaze switched over to me. "And you?"

I spoke harshly, blocking any emotion from showing through my voice. "16."

Without missing a beat, she asked another question. "Weapons? Skills?"

"Hand-to-hand." Keane had a beam of confidence surrounding him, which was surely going to get him killed in the games.

Like before, Johanna switched her gaze over to me.

I thought for a moment, unsure of what exactly I was proficient in. I had taught myself to use the ax as a therapeutic skill to cope with Bree's death, and I had practiced climbing trees when I helped my father chop branches. "Ax and climbing." I finally spoke.

She raised her eyebrows as I said that I used the ax, causing me to remember that it was her main weapon too. She laughed a bit, obviously not believing that I was good with the ax. Her reaction showed me that she had some arrogance and confidence regarding her weaponry skills. I'm not saying she isn't any good at it; it was obviously proven in her games. But I'm sensing that she feels a sort of possessiveness towards the particular weapon.

It was then that I noticed Anastasia sitting on the loveseat next to Blight. She was smiling brightly, and I realized that she must still be happy about her district promotion.

"We should arrive at the Capitol in the morning, so you can you just relax and watch the Reapings until morning." Her were eyes bright as she spoke, showing that she did not realize the irony of what she just said. Relax? While watching the Reapings?

Johanna looked pleased that she was able end her interrogation of us, while Blight was amused by Johanna's relief.

Anastasia clicked the remote, the bright lights of the television flashing onto the screen.

* * *

** This is just a bit of a filler chapter until they watch the clips of the Reaping. It took quite a while to write, considering I absolutely hate writing filler chapters. Thanks for reading. R&R! c:**


	3. There Goes Any Hope

**HOLY CRUDCAKES. You guys are amazing, and I cannot believe the response I've gotten for this story. It just shocks me. :o You are all amazing and inspire me to keep posting as often as I try to. c: I LOVE YOU ALL. (Not trying to be creepy there. c;)**

**SunWillRise2340-Thank you so much! I really appreciate you reviewing. It means so much to me.  
**

**HeartArcFantasy21-Thank you! I shall, and yes, it does. c:**

**Guest-Thank you so much! I'm glad that things didn't turn out too cliche. I'm so glad that I made you feel nice by replying to your review; I know how nice it feels when someone replies to anything of that nature. To be honest, you gave me that exact same feeling when I saw both of your reviews. cx And I'd absolutely love that, but don't feel pressured to do it for every chapter if you don't feel like it. I understand how caustic it can feel to have to review every chapter. **

* * *

_Anastasia clicked the remote, the bright lights of the Capitol filling the television screen._

The Capitol's symbol filled the screen while an upbeat tune played in the background. Caesar Flickerman's face flashed on the television, showing that this year's color of choice were many hues of blue. His hair was a dark navy color, while his eyeshadow was a remarkable shade of sky blue.

"Welcome, Panem, to the footage of the Reapings for the 74th Annual Hunger Games!" His teeth literally sparkled in the spotlight as he smiled his fake grin, perfected over the years.

He named the districts, starting with District 1. Both of their tributes were volunteers, which was not a surprise. I watched District 2 intently, the male tribute catching my eye. He was a volunteer around my age; 16. You could tell he was pre-trained by his muscular figure and arrogant walk, but I couldn't help but stare into his icy blue eyes as they met the camera. The girl was a traditional tribute; reaped. She was small, but had an intimidating, snarky feeling about her. She gave the camera a smirk, her dark eyes flashing with something I couldn't place.

I watched through the rest of the Reapings up until it was District 7's. I saw my face as my name was called, and it was how I intended it to be; no reaction and with a sharp edge in my eyes. I couldn't help but frown as I saw my hands shake, despite the tensing of my muscles. Shit. I didn't want to be seen as an easy target. Keane was called, and he walked forward with what some would call a "swagger walk". My frown became deeper when the camera caught the look of distrust that we sent each other before staring into the audience.

I grimaced at how our Reaping was, making the awkward tensions even more prominent than they were in actuality.

I zoned out through the show up until District 11, criticizing every chink in my armor that showed during my Reaping. Despite my attempts to cover it up, my vulnerabilities still peeked through slightly.

I felt an unwelcome sense of despair as I saw the female District 11 tribute, who was no older than twelve. I was immediately reminded of Bree, where I was too selfish to even attempt volunteering for her, just as this girl's family was for her. Her name was Rue. Her district partner emanated a sense of protectiveness over the little girl, treating her like family would.

The ache from District 11's Reaping was pushed over the limit when another twelve year old was Reaped in District 12. She had that same tremble that my sister did as she stepped closer to the stage. A girl who could only be her sister screamed her name, shoving everyone out of her way. "I volunteer!" I felt a strange feeling in my chest as she hugged her sister before another teenage boy took the girl away. The screams of protest from the little girl echoed around my head. I immediately felt respect for the teenage girl who bravely volunteered in her sister's place. I was once again reminded of the fact that I could have saved my sister from the horrible fate she suffered.

A blonde boy was the girl, Katniss', partner.

The clip ended, leaving the Capitol citizens anxious for the parade. I snuck a glance at Johanna and Blight, who looked alert and intense. They both looked at us and then each other, nodding simultaneously.

* * *

I sat on the plush bed, staring at the artificial projection of the night sky on the ceiling. Bree probably sat here two years ago, doing the exact same thing I am; reliving her past and thinking of every thing she regretted. I needed to accept the fact that I may not ever see the people from my district again, as much as I hated it.

I kept thinking about all of the tributes that I saw on the television, and, as unhealthy as it was, thinking about all the possible ways they could kill me. Bludgeon me to death, stab me or shove a sword through my abdomen, shoot an arrow through my skull, throw a spear at me, snap my neck... And then natural causes; hypothermia, starvation, mutts, natural disasters formulated by the gamemakers, fire...

My thoughts dissipated as I fell into the cold embrace of slumber.

* * *

I squeezed my eyes shut as my stylists waxed the hair that had begun to develop over my skin. As I opened my eyes, I snuck at glance at my two stylists, Hestia and Maylissa. Hestia's was shining with a gold shimmer that had been dusted all over her skin and had false eyelashes submerged in glitter. Her curls were piled on top of her head in what was initially supposed to be a bun, but turned into a rat's nest. Maylissa had pale lavender eyes and had purple eye shadow extending over her brow. Similar to Hestia, Maylissa had tangled hair preserved in a bun.

They ran conditioning creams through my hair, leaving it silky; a dramatic difference from it's dry, tangled state before. I shoved Maylissa away as she came to moisturize my face, unused to the close physical contact.

"All I'm doing is cleaning and moisturizing your face. There's no need to be rude." She whined in a high pitched, nasally voice. I shot a cold glare at her as she turned away from me, going to get a clear bottle of some sort of polish, along with some foreign metal instruments. They scraped the dried dirt from under my nails, coating them with a clear varnish after shaping them.

They finished "beautifying" me, leaving me in a robe. I sat on the cold metal table, shivering slightly from the chilly air. I wondered about the stylist, remembering the ridiculous tree costumes that District 7 had worn in years past. I was hoping it would be toned down a smidgen; I was not particularly crazy about have branches growing out of my head.

My head snapped up, seeing a man walk into the room.

Oh, God. This is going to be horrific.

The only normal thing about his was his eyes, which were a warm hazel. My couldn't help but widen my eyes at his appearance; Not in fear, but in shock. His hair had been dyed a deep green and was short-cropped. He was obviously trying to achieve the perfectly-messy appearance, but failed greatly. His hair was just a hot mess. I breathed a small sigh of relief when I noticed his lack of makeup, an unusual sight for a Capitol citizen. He had a metallic, rose gold suit with a plain black tie.

He gave me a strange look as I stared at him. I shook my head, forcing myself to remove my attention from my thoughts of his ridiculous image.

"Stand up." He commanded. In all honesty, I had no other choice but to listen to him. I stood, and he walked around me, examining my body. Thankfully, he let me keep my robe on. I would not have been comfortable being half-nude in front of him. He nodded to himself, mumbling softly. I hesitantly looked at him, weary of his ideas for my parade outfit. He gave me one of those insane Capitol grins and sent me back to Hestia and Maylissa.

* * *

I glared at the ground in front of the chariot, blatantly ignoring Keane. I was not particularly thrilled about how my costume turned out. I was adorned in a hideous dress made out of a material mimicking that of moss. My hair was down, leaving my side swept bangs hanging in my face. Leaves were integrated throughout my hair, matching the disgusting green glitter on my eyes. Keane was dressed very similar, but his outfit showed off his muscled torso. I rolled my eyes as he puffed out his chest, trying to seem much more tough than he actually is.

I scanned the rest of the tributes, seeing if any of their costumes were near as bad as ours were. I chuckled when I realized that we weren't as screwed compared to the other tributes, especially the ones from District 5 and 10 (Who's costume just so happened to be a cow suit.). My eyes hesitated on District 2's gladiator costumes, and I couldn't help but stare at the boy's muscles. His costume showed them off perfectly... Brigid, get a hold of yourself! You don't need to be ogling your enemy... I stared into his icy blue eyes, moving my gaze immediately when he caught it. I avoided his eye as I stepped closer to the chariot, leaning against the wooden frame. I watched him out of the corner of my eye, seeing him smirking and laughing with his district partner. I mentally berated myself for staring at him; Now he probably thinks that you think he's hot. And above all, he's from the same district those boys were in when they killed your sister! I felt a fountain of shame wash over me. How dare I think that a person from the same origin as my sister's murderers is attractive?

I walked over to the chestnut brown horses, patting them on the neck. There were never many horses in District 7; Mainly deer and bears, but I do remember an occasional coyote. I saw Keane residing alone in the corner, picking at his nails as if these games were just a rogue branch in the forest. I resumed staring at the dirt blankly, trying to form an identity during my first "interaction" with the other tributes.

I sighed as the horn rang, signaling for the tributes to get onto the chariots. The doors opened, the tribute parade beginning. I gripped the side of the chariot as it rolled out along the concrete path designated for the presentation.

I looked, awestruck, at the screen in front of me showing the District 12 tributes. They were on fire. Literally. The citizens screamed out their names, which they took the time to find in the program. There goes any possible sponsors. I moved my line of sight in front of me, staring out at the Capitol. It didn't matter if I made a mistake; they wouldn't pay any attention to District 7 with District 12 entrancing the audience with their fire.

I felt a twinge of jealousy; not only about their stylist's talents, but about the decreased chance of my survival in the games. But again, if nobody remembers me, I could hide in the arena until there's a few people left, and then start killing them off.

I was reminded slightly of Johanna's strategy, where she pretended to be a weakling when she truly was a cold-blooded killer. I couldn't pretend to be weak; I would feel puny and seem like an easy target from the beginning. If I'm going to do this then I need to appear strong, even if it might put a target on me from the Careers.

President Snow stood behind the podium, welcoming the beginning of the 74th Annual Hunger Games.

* * *

**I'm glad she was finally able to "meet" Cato in this chapter. The next few chapters will consist of training, where more drama will go on. cx I'm sorry if my writing isn't very good here. I was up a bit late writing this.**


	4. Path For The Chosen

**You are all so amazing! :o I know I've said that so many times, but it's true. **

**thepandagirl16- Thank you so much!**

**SunWillRise2340- Thank you. I've noticed that all of the Mary-Sues steal District 12's thunder and they basically become a carbon copy of Katniss, so I wanted to do something different. The inner fangirl within me was giddy with excitement when she looked at Cato. idek.**

**Guest- Thank you for reviewing. ^.^ I've tried to keep it somewhat canon and maintain the Capitol's focus on Katniss, not Brigid. And I'm trying to keep Cato as close to his original personality as possible. I hate when authors turn him into a teddy bear. .-.**

**I also want to apologize for using extensive smilies in my author's notes. I just always use them when I'm writing informally. I just wanted to apologize if it annoyed you. xc**

**I also forgot to mention her main stylist's name in the last chapter. It's Corin. **

* * *

_I'm gonna be released from behind these lines, and I don't care whether I live or die.  
And I'm losing blood, I'm gonna leave my bones.  
And I don't want your heart, it leaves me cold._

_I'm gonna leave my body.  
I'm gonna lose my mind._

_..._

_Leave My Body-Florence and the Machine_

* * *

After the ceremony, our escorts directed us towards the training center headquarters. In the morning we will eat breakfast and then head to the training room.

I stepped into our temporary home and was awestruck by the beauty of our apartment. It was very modern, with recently produced technological products and silver accents. What struck me the most were the walls, which had some sort of screen over them, projecting the image of the forest. As much as I hate to say it, I felt comfortable. The reminders of my home in the trees brought a sense of peace over me.

I walked into my respective room, detecting the faint scent of pine in the air. Just like the rest of the apartment, the furniture itself was very modern. It was just the little touches of home that brought a sense of comfort.

I grabbed a set of casual clothing and went into the bathroom to clean up. Confusion filled me as I fiddled with the buttons, trying to find the correct ones. As I got used to the futuristic amenities in the shower, the scent of lemon filled the air. I stepped out of the shower, my body scrubbed clean and my hair wet. I relished the comfort of the soft leggings and knitted sweater that I picked out. We never had anything close to this level of quality in District 7.

Wind blew out of the holes around the mirror, drying and parting my hair evenly. Despite the amazing setting, I felt that the aspect of the room where everything was done for you brought a sense of discomfort.

Should I stay in the room and head to bed early? I almost laughed at the question. I couldn't sleep with training just around the corner. I decided to explore the building, climbing the multitude of stairs, riding elevators, and walking down halls until I reached the roof. I stepped out of the glass dome that held the elevator and looked over the Capitol. Lights filled the air, along with the sound of people's voices.

I sat down cross-legged on the ground, leaning on my elbow with my head in my hand. _I can't do this; I'm going to die in the bloodbath. Even if I did survive the bloodbath, I couldn't win; I'd end up just like Bree. There's no hope; The odds are never in our favor._ I felt a lump form in my throat. I refused to believe these pessimistic thoughts; they would just end up being the death of me. If I believed them, I _will_ die in the bloodbath. I need to try to combat them to win for my district, for Bree.

My eyes closed as I held back tears. I didn't know if there were cameras up here, so I couldn't show weakness. I can't be scared; I need to be brave.

As I opened my eyes, I heard the door to the glass dome open, meaning that somebody else was up here. I looked out of the corner of my eye, seeing the one person that I didn't want to see. The boy from District 2. I closed my eyes again, pretending that I wasn't looking at him and didn't notice him.

I sensed a person sitting a few feet away from me. I opened my eyes, them flickering over to my right and seeing the boy smirking at me. I stared back into the city of the Capitol, refusing to acknowledge him.

"...I saw you staring at me during the parade." He chuckled, expecting me to reply defensively. I just ignored him, pretending I didn't hear a thing. I don't know why I wanted to piss him off; he'd just target me during the games. I'm guessing that it was a minor form of revenge against District 2. He scoffed, obviously unused to not having anybody pay attention to him.

I smirked a little bit, deciding to respond before I pissed him off. "...Hello."

Without missing a beat, he replied, "Did you hear what I said?"

"...Yeah."

"Why were you staring at me?" He raised his eyebrows.

"Why were _you_ staring at _me_?" I challenged, enjoying the look of frustration on his face, while I kept mine inscrutable. He wouldn't know I was staring at him if he didn't stare at me back.

His expression of frustration turned into a condescending and cocky one. "I'm Cato." He smirked once again.

"..." I hesitated. Should I tell him my name? It's not like he won't eventually find out. "Brigid."

He was satisfied, smirking as I walked back to my room. He's too cocky for his own good. Someone needs to bring down his confidence, and if they don't, it will eventually get him killed in the games.

I stepped back into my apartment, seeing Johanna and Blight asleep on the couch with glasses of some sort of alcohol in their hands. Great, let's just hope they don't follow in Haymitch, the ridiculous, always intoxicated victor from District 12's, footsteps. He was the laughing stock of my district, making us thankful that we have the bitchy Johanna and Blight as our tribute's leaders rather than him.

I went into my room and crawled on top of the plush mattress, burying myself under the comforter. Again, there's no comparison between my district and the Capitol. They're two polar opposites.

My eyelids fluttered shut and I fell into a restless sleep, unable to forget the faces of the tributes. I envisioned myself in the games, waiting for the cue to begin. I looked around me, seeing Katniss, her partner, and Cato crouched down, ready to strike. _5, 4, 3, 2, 1.. Start._ I leaped off of the platform, avoiding the mines that would be triggered if I stepped off of the platform. Skipping the Cornucopia, I ran into the forest. I scrambled up a tree frantically, aware of the Career's voices as they came into the forest. The girl from District 1 held a bow and arrow, aiming for me. I leaned away from where she shot the arrow, falling off of my branch in the process. I tumbled down to the ground, my body slamming against every branch on the tree. I landed on the ground, breathless. Before I blacked out, I felt the blade of a knife slide across my neck. It's all over...

* * *

"Wake up and get your happy ass over to breakfast! You only have an hour before training starts." Johanna pounded on my door, which I had locked before going to bed.

I groaned, pulling the comforter over my head. So what if I miss training? I heard the door slam open, Johanna screaming out obscenities. She yanked the sheets off of me, causing me to feel a rush of cold air.

"Get up. Your training outfit is in your closet." She snapped, sending me a cold glare, which I returned. I stumbled out of bed, still groggy and exhausted from the restless sleep that I had just experienced. I pulled on the tight black clothes with the number "7" stitched into the shoulder, discerning me from all of the other tributes. I saw a white note in the pocket of my outfit. _"We aren't able to see you in the morning because of some personal issues, so please do something with your hair. We're sorry we can't see you, but please attempt to look decent in front of the other tributes. xoxo, Hestia, Maylissa, and Corin." _I scoffed at the backhanded apology, pulling my hair into a messy bun.

I walked into the dining room, seeing that most of the food has been consumed. I didn't mind the fact that there was little left for me; I had very little appetite.

Johanna and Blight took us to the couch, beginning their lecture about strategies. "I know you've been told to keep your talents hidden in the past, but we don't want you to follow that route. The Careers this year are brutal, and we want one, only one, of you to join them." Keane started to say something, but Johanna cut him off. "The one who joins them will talk with them, become allies, and even befriend them, and then, once they trust you, attack when they least expect it. But don't attack early; it's best to wait until more of the tributes die off, leaving very few left. In case the Careers attack the one who joins their alliance, hopefully the other will still be alive to give District 7 another chance. One of the reasons we're splitting you up is that if you both join the Careers, once they find out that you're planning something, they'll kill both of you. We've tried letting the other District 7 tributes hide, but it's never worked out, so we're testing something new."

Johanna and Blight looked at each other and nodded. "Which one of you wants to join the Careers?" Blight bluntly stated.

I glanced at Keane, seeing a strange gleam of confidence in his eyes. "I will." He grinned.

"Great." Blight said. "We're going to split you up since there's two of us. Johanna has Brigid, and I have Keane." I saw Johanna raise an eyebrow, expressing that she had not heard this part of the plan before. "We'll train separately from now on." Blight walked away, taking Keane along with him.

Johanna looked at me plainly, boredom prevalent in her eyes. "As I assume you heard, you'll be doing this on your own." She looked down at her nails, inspecting them closely.

I raised my eyebrows, waiting for her to speak. You could cut the tension with a butter knife.

"Ugh." She sighed, realizing that I'm not going to leave her until she tells me her plan. "During training, I want you to do whatever you want. Along with Keane, I want you to practice. Not show off, but practice your main weapon, along with some survival skills. I recommend looking at the berry station. It's a good way to find food, as well as a way to trick others into eating the poisonous ones." She smirked, walking away.

I glared in her direction as I went down to the training station.


	5. I've Got Thick Skin

** Hey. I'm going to ****say this in every chapter, but thank you for reviewing and following! c:**

**SunWillRise2340-Thank you! I really hate it when they authors just jump straight into the romance without the characters interacting in any way for an extended period of time. .-. I read this one story (I'm not naming names.) where the OC didn't even know Cato for a week, and they were already having sex and all of that crap. -.- It just frustrates me. As for the dinner, I probably should have included it. :/ It just went over my head, to be honest. Thank you! Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to you too!**

**Guest-No problem. c: Thank you for the warning. I'll try to downplay the bitchiness. I was thinking they might gradually warm up to each other, rather than giving each other a cold shoulder the whole story. Thank you! Ah, Cato's attitude. It's like he has a grudge against the world from his favorite toy being stolen when he was six. cx**

**I probably won't be updating after this until Friday, so considering Christmas is Wednesday, I wish you all a Very Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! You guys are so amazing and I'm sending virtual hugs this Wednesday.**

* * *

_Why not fight this war without weapons?  
__And I wanted it so bad, but there were so many red flags.  
_ _Now another one bites the dust, and let's be clear, I trust no one.  
Well, I've thick skin and an elastic heart, but your blade, it might be too sharp.  
I'm like a rubber band until you pull too hard, but I may snap when I move too close.  
But you won't see me move no more, 'cause I've got an elastic heart._

* * *

I fiddled with my fingers as I stood in the glass elevator on it's way down to the training center. The districts each had a floor, District 1 being at the bottom and District 12 at the top. The frustrating thing was that I had to stop at the Career district's floors on the way down. I looked at the screen showing what floor the elevator was on, sighing at the sight. A glowing "2" was projected on it, the elevator dinging as it gently halted.

The sliding doors opened, Cato and his district partner stepping onto the device. I glared forward, attempting to avoid any interaction with him. I heard Cato and his partner whispering to each other, causing me to quickly glance in their direction. Thankfully, they didn't notice my attention being directed to them.

The elevator bell rang again, stopping on District 1's floor. I quietly groaned. Now I'm in an elevator full of Careers. I shuffled into the corner as the male and female tributes from District 1 entered the room. The male laughed at something Cato said, sparing a glance in my direction. I averted my eyes, blatantly ignoring them.

On the screen, a bright "TC" appeared, showing that we were at the training center. I bolted out of the doors, creating at much distance as I could between me and the Careers.

As I walked in, I saw a few tributes grouped together, waiting for the head trainer to arrive. I glanced at the clock, seeing that I was fifteen minutes early. So much for what Johanna said about not having enough time. I assumed that since I skipped breakfast, I spared a bit of time.

In the group of tributes waiting, I saw Keane sitting alone. His eyes lit up when he saw the Careers behind me, signaling that now was the time to initiate the plan. I leaned against the wall in a corner, examining Keane's behaviors. He didn't begin the conversation, which as far as I know is good. I'm almost positive that the plan was for the Careers to come to him, not the opposite. I didn't know for sure because I wasn't present when Keane talked to Blight about his strategy.

I stood in the corner, spying on everybody's conversations and actions. I watched the Careers intently, trying to hear their conversation. Wait-Why am I paying this much attention to the Careers? That's Keane's job, not mine. I scolded myself for paying as much attention to the Careers as I was. I forced myself to look away and focus on what I will do during training.

What are my main priorities? Axes and poisonous plants for sure. I looked around, inspecting each station that seemed important. Snare-setting, maybe? My eyes kept gravitating over to The Gauntlet and the Ropes Course. I knew that it was Career territory, but I was tempted to try it out. I was fairly okay at climbing trees, so the Ropes Course should be fairly easy. The Gauntlet just looked like a nice challenge.

As Katniss and her partner who's name I didn't know walked in, the head trainer came out into the gym. I watched as all of the tributes filed into a circle around her, me following their lead.

"My name's Atala, and I have a few basic rules before we begin." The head trainer, who's name was apparently Atala, shouted to the group. "Experts in each skill shall remain in their stations, and you will be free to travel from area-to-area as you choose. Some stations teach survival skills, and others teach fighting techniques. Begin."

I saw Keane and the Careers race over to the deadliest weapons, beginning to show off their skills and intimidate others. I turned over to the plants section, deciding to wait to use the ax until the station clears up.

I stood in front of a large memory board full of pictures of various plants and insects. There was a stand with a red and green button that you press in according to the item that appears on the board, red meaning poisonous, and green meaning safe. I went over to the leader of the station, flipping through a book with all of the plants and their effects. I spent a good fifteen to twenty minutes attempting to memorize the plants, preparing for the memory board activity.

As I stepped over to the stand, I saw Katniss and her partner flipping through the book after me. I glared at them quickly before focusing on the board. A brown mushroom with green spots appeared on the board, and I hit the red button. If I got the correct answer, the digital presentation of the plant will explode in small particles. I continued going through the exercise, groaning when I got an answer wrong. I was eventually on alternating streaks of getting the answer right and wrong, each one about four questions long.

It was on the last question, and I had gotten the last five correct. I was determined to get this one right. A blackish-blue berry appeared on the screen, and I hesitated, unable to differentiate between the two berries I pictured in my mind. Was it a blueberry, which was safe, or was it nightlock, a very lethal fruit that grew on bushes.

I panicked for a moment, finally deciding on the green button. The screen turned red, and my shoulders fell. I could have sworn that I was right. I grumbled, attempting to satisfy myself with the fact that I had quite a few correct.

I glanced behind me at the station as I walked away, seeing Katniss get every answer correct. I felt a bubble of jealousy in my chest as I glared at her figure. She seemed bored with the situation, unlike me, who was searching the pits of my mind for the correct answer, yet still getting some of the answers wrong.

I looked longingly at the ax station, grinning when I saw nobody there. I stepped over to the station, grabbing an ax. It was a very simple design with the silver blade and black handle, yet it was amazingly sharp. I was shocked at how much lighter it seemed compared to the one at home.

I did a few tests with the ax, getting used to the feeling of it. I missed a few times as I attempted to get comfortable with it. I swore that I heard some people laughing as I missed the shoulder of the dummy by inches.

Once I got used to the sensation and weight of the ax in my hand, I began. I threw it at the dummy, the ax landing straight in it's chest. I grabbed it again, this time using it to chop limbs off of the dummy. I did this repeatedly to two or three dummies, their heads rolling gently on the ground.

I breathed heavily, placing the ax back onto the metal rack.

I heard somebody slowly clapping behind me. Turning around, I saw Cato smirking at me. Rather than glaring at him, I gave him a blank look. "Why are you staring at me?" I asked, remembering our conversation last night. I saw his face turn into a cocky grin, showing that he was able to decipher my joke despite my facial expression. His fellow Careers who stood behind him looked confused, obviously not understanding the inside joke. I also noticed Keane standing with them. He must have grabbed their attention, exactly how the plan was supposed to play out.

"No reason."

I gave them a hesitant look, turning to walk away and let the plan roll out more effectively without me interfering. Their attention needed to be focused on Keane, not me.

As I walked to the snare station, I gazed over my shoulder to see the group laughing at Katniss' partner as he fell off of the rope net.

"Peeta- They're looking at you like you're a meal." Katniss spoke to the boy's who's name was apparently Peeta.

"But Haymitch said-"

"I don't care what Haymitch said." Katniss cut him off. "Show them what you can do."

Peeta looked at Katniss hesitantly before gliding over to the weights. He grabbed one, which seemed like it weighed over one hundred pounds, and threw it, grunting in the process. The weight catapulted into the rack of spears, forcing them to spread out over the room. I looked at Cato as he raised his eyebrows in approval, nodding with his allies.

I grimaced at their form of criticism. They treated that Peeta kid like a stock show animal from District 10.

I looked at the various forms of snares, tying ropes to mimic the ones that the station expert had made. In all honesty, my snares were pretty pitiful. My knots were not tight in any way, shape, or form, and the only thing they would be able to catch was a rat. They were nowhere near the caliber of the expert's, which had the capability to make the enemies dangle by one foot.

My stomach growled as I looked at the clock. We had about fifteen minutes until lunch. What else would I have time to do before lunch? I looked around at everyone, seeing them finishing up their current stations. I decided to quickly head over to the shelter station, where I learned the best way to position rocks to where your enemy couldn't you as you hid in the makeshift home. The station was a mixture of the camouflage station and the shelter aspect of it. I used strategically placed leaves in places, successfully hiding the entrance of my tent/cave. I smiled slightly, seeing at least one thing besides the ax that I was somewhat decent at.

Atala's voice radiated over the speaker, announcing the beginning of the hour-long lunch break.

* * *

**Sorry this chapter is a little short. /.\ Just wanted to save some of the content I had originally written for the next chapter.**


	6. Don't Close Your Eyes

**I hope you guys had a nice Christmas/Holiday! Sorry this was a little bit late, but I got a new computer for Christmas and am still trying to figure out the features in it. (In other words, I'm a dumbass who couldn't figure out how to turn on the wifi. cx) Alas, the chapter is now here. As usual, I thank all of you for following this story. It doesn't seem like much to others, but I am so happy that I hit over twenty followers! *.* Oh my God, you guys are awesome.**

* * *

_Death surrounds, my heartbeat slowing down.  
I won't take this world's abuse. I won't give up, I refuse.  
This is how it feels when you're bent and broken. This is how it feels when your dignity is stolen.  
When everything you love is leaving, you hold onto what you believe in.  
**The last thing I heard was you whispering "goodbye", and then I heard you** **flatline.**  
**...  
Don't close your eyes!**  
_

* * *

The tributes filed over to the room across from the gym, containing a buffet of various kinds of food. I grimaced as I saw some of the people piling food onto their plates like there's no tomorrow (which, in a way, there's not).

A scanned the buffet, looking for something relatively light. I was hungry, but I didn't want to gorge myself on the Capitol's rich fare. It was just too much for me. I found a sandwich with sliced turkey and a whipped goat cheese spread, which I paired with an orange. The orange reminded me of the fruit that grew on some of the trees in District 7, and I wondered that since the Capitol is sent their food from the districts, if a portion of the fruit is sent from my district. The thought brought a sense of comfort about me, calming me as I sat down.

I made sure to stay away from any of the other tributes as I chose my seat. As I ate, I noticed the various cliques that had already developed. Katniss and Peeta sat across from each other on the end of a nearly empty table. Rue was on the other end, staring at Katniss as she ate.

I had various emotion surrounding the gesture. I hated how Katniss got one of the highest chances of earning sponsors, even this early in the games, but I also understood Rue's fascination towards her, considering the action Katniss took to save her sister. I still had some respect for her, but I hated her at the same time. Her partner just seemed like someone who tagged along and couldn't be independent.

I looked over at the Careers, seeing them chuckle at a joke Keane made. I was pleasantly surprised at how quickly and easily they accepted Keane, for I had assumed that it would've taken a little bit longer. I regretted not watching him show off; I needed to assess my competition.

Cato quickly glanced my way and smirked when he saw me spying on his group. I removed the emotion from my face and stared straight at him as I ate, never removing my stormy grey eyes from his icy blue ones. Marvel nudged him, causing Cato to break eye contact. I smirked as I felt a surge of pride at "winning" our staredown.

I finished my food, feeling very happy with the fact that I didn't gorge myself. It would have been extremely difficult to train when I'm stuffed to the brim with food. I deposited my dishes into the cart that the avoxes took to the cleaning station to clean. What should I do in the next half hour I have until training begins?

I decided to wander the halls until in was almost time to resume training. I didn't want to go to the roof because I wouldn't have the time to go all the way up there, sit for a few minutes, and then go back down. I went down a white hall, thinking to myself.

I'm already sick of these games. In all honesty, I was slightly envious that Keane was able to join an alliance. I didn't feel superior enough for anyone to want to pair up with me. I may be proficient with an ax, but I'm screwed when it comes to most survival skills. I'll probably die from poisonous berries before anyone can come to kill me. I frowned as I remembered Cato's annoying habit of smirking when he saw me. He acted like a complete prick. As trivial and immature as it is, I felt extremely accomplished from "beating" Cato at our staredown. Sadly, I realized that I didn't technically beat him because Marvel took his attention away from the competition, thus considering it a fluke.

I walked down the hall, glancing at the clock fleetingly. I only had ten minutes left. I was surprised at how quickly the time passed, turning around and moving back to the training center. I moved quickly, not wanting to be late. Right as I stepped through the glass doors separating the training center from the rest of the building the alarm rang, signaling that now was the time to resume training.

I looked around, searching for an activity to try. My eyes lingered on my two most desired activities; the Ropes Course and The Gauntlet. Out of the two, the Ropes Course was the one I was the most experienced in, so I decided to test it out. I stepped towards the course, watching the other tributes as I walked. I saw Cato's partner throwing knives at moving targets, landing exactly in the center of the target. I shuddered mentally, feeling queasy from watching her easily demolish the dummies. I looked at Cato, seeing him slice the arms and legs off of the dummies with a sword similarly to the way I decapitated the dummies with my ax.

Keane stood with Marvel, showing off and throwing spears. Keane was very talented with spears, but Marvel still had more experience and skill than he did. I saw Keane pouting as Marvel hit the mannequin directly in the chest, while Keane hit it's shoulder.

I arrived at the Ropes Course, beginning to climb up the net. It was relatively easy because of my past experiences with climbing trees. Once I reached the top of the net, I steadied my wobbly feet. Where I am I supposed to go once I reach the top of the net? I hesitantly decided between climbing back down or jumping off. I didn't want them to get the impression that I fell, so I quickly shuffled my way back to the bottom of the net.

I glanced at The Gauntlet, seeing the Careers waiting in line to go through the obstacle course. There were moving metal plates that you had to jump to in order to get across, and a swinging metal bar swung between the last two plates. There were hurdles that you had to hop over, leading you to the last obstacle. The last obstacle had yellow pixelated people wielding weapons, requiring you to use a holographic weapon of your choice to kill them.

I watched the Careers go through the course with ease, making a queasy feeling develop in my chest. I didn't know if I would be able to traverse the course as easily as they did, and I was very wary of the swinging bar. I had a feeling that it would bonk me in the head, making me even more crazy than I already was.

I stepped into the line, Keane in front of me. I gently tapped him on the shoulder, catching his attention.

"Nice job." I said plainly behind him. He nodded in thanks, gazing forward as his turn arrived. He went through the course with little difficulty, occasionally stumbling on the plates as he jumped to each one.

Atala led the station, leading me to the beginning. I glanced around me before I began, seeing the Careers, who had all completed the course, grinning at each other with condescending expressions. Marvel caught me watching them and cracked up laughing, catching the groups attention. Before they looked around to see what he was laughing at, I ran onto the plates and jumped across the gaps between them. I stumbled onto my knees at the fourth one, grunting softly. I quickly stumbled up, my scraped and bruised knees stinging like a bitch. The last expanse contained the swinging bar.

I hesitated, unsure of how to traverse the obstacle. I was reminded of home, where I would jump on top of tree branches to get across the area between them. I jumped onto the bar, swinging along with it. I stepped along the length of it, hopping onto the final platform.

A hologram of a person came towards me, making me reflexively grab an ax off of the digital shelf nearby. I swung at it's head, it's pixelated body fading into the air. I grabbed another small digital ax as more people came near me, throwing it straight into it's head. I felt a shove behind me, forcing me to turn around at hit the pixilation behind me with the handle of my ax.

I felt a throbbing pain in my back where it hit me, which I found weird since it was only a hologram shoving me. I didn't think that the Capitol would want it's tributes to have bruises and injuries before the games. I threw the ax at the final figure, hitting it square in the chest.

The lights on the training station returned back to normal, the digital bodies dissipating. I breathed heavily, placing my hand on the sore spot on the small of my back. Damn. I truly didn't understand how it would hurt if it was a computer-produced figure.

I looked at the clock, seeing that it was nearly 5:00, the time in which we were supposed to leave. I turned and walked to the elevator, my legs aching from all of the jumping, climbing, and running I had to do. A hot shower should really soothe my muscles.

I went into the elevator, and I was thankfully alone for the duration of the ride. As I walked into the apartment, I saw a buffet of food against the wall of the room. I was fairly hungry, so I had slightly more food than I did at lunch. There was a wonderful red fish, which I assumed was from District 4, with a white cream sauce and broccoli with unfamiliar seasonings on it. I had a small scoop of some type of pasta in the shape of tiny beads. As I ate, I intensely enjoyed the flavors of the food, and I was very satisfied with the amount of food I consumed.

It may seem weird for someone from a lower district to not shovel the food into themselves, but I was quite comfortable with the amount that I typically ate. We all know that food is sparse in the arena, and stretching your stomach to fit the amount of food given to you in the Capitol will just cause more hunger pain than you normally would have.

I finished my food, slinking into my room and moving to the shower. The water helped release the tension in my muscles, relaxing me. The soap smelled different than in did on the shower in the train, this time smelling minty. I personally preferred the mint over the lemon. I changed into pajamas, brushing my hair and flopping on top of the comforter. I closed my eyes and relished the silky texture of the fabric.

I wondered why I hadn't seen Johanna lately. Anastasia and Blight were the only ones at the table, and I'd forgotten to ask about her whereabouts.

I tossed and turned during the night, unable to block my thoughts of Keane's alliance with the Careers and my mildly mediocre performance during training. I was only good at three things; the ax, camouflage/shelter building, and climbing. I was mildly decent at the Gauntlet and poisonous plants. I felt a rush of hopelessness overflow me as I realized how low my odds are of winning. 1/24. Twenty three children will die, and I'm most likely one of them.

A small voice echoed in my head. _Your parents need you. Look at what happened to Bree. They'll be even more crushed than they are now if you die. _

I felt a tear run my cheek. I don't know if I can this. _You have to. _

...


End file.
